


Accidental Voyeurs

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy likes to be watched, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Group Sex, MIND THE TAGS!, MMMF, Multi, Multiple Partners, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Hermione and Theo stumble across Draco and Harry kissing one summer's evening. What happened next was a surprise to them all.......
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 27
Kudos: 180
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Accidental Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the Kinktober 2020 fest, it's very explicit but somehow ended up extremely fluffy as well! Please mind the tags!
> 
> My assigned kink for this fest was Voyeurism.
> 
> Thank you so much to my hugely talented alpha/beta champagneandliterature for all your help.  
> Thank you to Lumos Lyra for the beautiful artwork for this story.  
> Thank you to Malfoy's Raven for naming the story when I got stuck!
> 
> I appreciate all of your help and support!

“Here! Granger, come and have a look at this!” Theo called, waggling his eyebrows and snagging Hermione’s attention as she returned from the bar carrying two glasses of Elf made wine. “Actually, wait, before you look, who did you guess Potter was shagging?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “I didn’t. It was you lot who made that ridiculous wager! Why are you- wait! Is he in there?” She handed Theo his glass of red as her eyes widened, “Now? With a girl?”

“Errr not exactly with a girl no.” Theo grinned, looking delighted and far too full of mischief for Hermione’s liking. “You didn’t take Blaise’s bet then?”

“No! Did you?” She blinked and shook her head, “Silly question, of course, you did. Who’s he with then?” She frowned in confusion as Theo said nothing. “Wait….. Let me see!” Hermione stepped closer to the door and peered through the tinted window and into the dim room. What she saw made her jaw drop and rendered her speechless for a full minute. “Oh! Oh my!” She eventually clapped a hand over her mouth and gaped at Theo, the shock making her blush and shake with silent laughter. 

Draco Malfoy had Harry Potter backed up against a wall and was kissing him within an inch of his life. Harry didn’t seem to mind the situation in the slightest, he was returning the kiss with just as much passion and enthusiasm, letting his hands roam underneath Draco’s shirt and across his back. Hermione looked at Theo who just laughed and saluted the couple with his glass. “I bet you didn’t guess that!”

“Did you?!” Hermione asked in amazement, too stunned to even object to the poor taste bet as Theo shook his head. His untidy dark hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back with a tattooed finger. 

“No,” he admitted with a laugh. “Although I did know Malfoy swings both ways, that was hardly a secret in our dorms at school. I had no idea Harry did as well though!”

“Nor did I, and I’m supposed to be his best friend!” Behind her incredulous shock was a flash of hurt that Harry hadn’t confided in her about this. But, she reasoned, it was his secret to tell and maybe he hadn’t been ready for it to be out in the open before now. “We can’t just stand here and watch them though, it’s wrong!”

“Wrong’s quite a strong word for it don’t you think?” Theo stepped up beside her, looking through the window with a raise of his eyebrows, “And while you’re objecting and trying to uphold Harry’s honor, I will point out that you’re watching more closely than I am here.”

Hermione ignored his teasing, her attention being held by the couple behind the closed door. Powerful waves of arousal swept through her as she stared through the window. “How would you describe it then?” she asked weakly. 

The erotic scene combined with her powerful, long-standing attraction to Theo was intoxicating. Hermione felt slightly unsteady and it was nothing at all to do with the large glass of wine in her hand. “Intriguing. Arousing. Horny as fuck. Watching it is only questionable at worst. Anyway, Malfoy gets off on having an audience.” She could feel Theo moving to stand behind her and his scent was invading her senses. Citrus, musk, and something spicy that she couldn’t quite identify. 

“How on Earth do you know that? Is there anything you, Draco and Blaise don’t share?” She shifted closer to him herself, still transfixed by the scene in front of them.

“Again, it was never a secret in our dorms. We’ve shared a lot of things in our time but witches are my favorite. I know Draco likes being watched because I’ve watched him before. He loves being the center of attention. I can’t vouch for Potter on that score though.” He said, breaking off with a slight frown.

“You’ve watched- Theo!” Somehow the news didn’t surprise her.

“Oh come off it Hermione, don’t try to act all innocent, this is me you’re talking too. Are you telling me you’ve never watched anyone have sex before?” 

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips. She was more than aware of who she was talking to, that was half the problem. Theo and his devil may care attitude, his sexy voice, and sinful body had haunted more than a few of her recent dreams. She flushed. “Actually I haven’t,” she admitted.

“Well,” he pressed himself languidly against her back, “since you  _ still  _ seem to be watching despite your protestations that it’s terribly wrong, you’re going to have to give a different answer to that question in future.” He pressed closer still, the heat from his body burning through the thin material of her dress. She sipped her wine and tried to steady her nerves. This could not be happening to her. Theo Nott was most definitely not somebody she should be in this situation with. 

She froze as he touched a hand lightly to her hip and her heart jumped and began beating frantically against her ribs. What was he doing? Was he testing her reaction, was he teasing her- “You can tell me to back off if you want.” He whispered, his lips brushing her neck delicately as he spoke, “but I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking back at you.”

Hermione gasped and jerked against him, her breathing now ragged and unsteady. She lifted the wineglass to her lips and gulped a mouthful as he chuckled sinfully, pressing what could only be his hard erection softly into her back. He smiled devilishly and knocked twice on the window they were watching through.

The couple inside the room paused and Hermione froze in shock as Draco looked up and smiled. He whispered something in Harry’s ear, Harry nodded and Draco waved his hand in the direction of the door. The lock clicked quietly and the door swung open. 

Hermione stared at Theo, unable to process what had just happened. Theo shrugged. “I told you he loves to be the center of attention. Don’t look at me like that, I said I’d back off if you told me to, didn’t I?” He winked, “and you’re still not telling me too.”

“Are you two coming in or are you going to watch from the door all night?” Draco asked with an amused smile and a raised brow.

Theo laughed and offered the question to Hermione. “Harry?” She asked, her voice coming out as a strangled squeak. 

Harry grinned. “Well you’ve seen this much, and it’s hardly our first time together so it’s up to you. Why not come in and make yourselves comfortable?”

The world seemed to pause while Hermione tried to formulate a sensible reply. Draco stalked towards her, his shirt half unbuttoned, his tie undone and hanging loosely from his collar, one side dangling down further than the other. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were dark, his pupils almost totally shot, and his lips were swollen and red from Harry’s kisses.  Hermione chanced a look at Theo who was watching her with a speculative smile on his face, his own brilliant blue eyes twinkling in the twilight. His raised eyebrow let her know that he was more than okay with whatever she wanted to do. “How about,” Draco asked, giving her a heated stare, “we take this somewhere a little more private?”

And that was how Hermione ended up wrapped up in Theodore Nott’s arms, desperately trying to reign in her racing imagination as he side along apparated her to the bedroom of Draco’s private wing at Malfoy Manor. 

As soon as they landed Theo took her hand and guided her towards a large sofa. She sat down, pulling on the hem of her dress to drag the tight material down her thighs in a belated attempt at modesty. Beneath her embarrassment though, she was turned on beyond belief.  Theo sat beside her, chuckling at her attempts to remain calm and unflustered. Harry and Draco both looked thoroughly disheveled as they stepped towards each other again. “Picking up where we left off Potter?”

“Damn right.” Harry’s smile was sinful, “Make sure our audience can see properly though, I’d hate them to miss anything, especially as they seem so taken with our little show.”

Hermione groaned as Draco turned, angling himself and Harry to give her and Theo a better view. Draco pulled Harry back into his arms. Harry whimpered as Draco kissed him slowly, making sure Hermione could see every detail of their mouths melding together. The noises they both made were so erotic that she suddenly found it difficult to breathe.  Another wave of heat flooded through her, pulling at  _ that _ spot deep inside. She clenched her thighs tightly together as Theo chuckled darkly. He held his arm out, silently inviting her to come to him and she glanced sideways trying to work out his intentions. Hermione had only recently admitted to herself that she fancied him, although the attraction went back far longer than that, and acting on her long-standing feelings was suddenly daunting. 

Theo’s brilliance in the potions industry, the fame and intrigue surrounding his family's rather shady past, and his high profile party lifestyle meant there was a constant flow of beautiful witches coming and going in his and Blaise’s flat. What exactly was he offering her here, she wondered, would she be yet another name on his long list of conquests, or was it possible that she meant more to him than that?  “Let me know if you want a hand with the overthinking, won’t you?” His eyes sparkled with mischief again and she couldn’t disguise her body's reaction to his heated look any longer. She edged closer to him, her breath catching as he put a hand softly on her thigh.

Harry had unbuttoned Draco’s shirt and it hung loose, revealing his smooth, hard chest. He pulled the tie from around Draco’s neck and threw it to Theo with a wink. Draco let the shirt slide off his shoulders, it fell to the floor and he began to undo Harry’s buttons in return.  Theo draped the grey silk tie over Hermione’s bare legs causing her to shiver. He dragged it slowly across her skin and she wriggled as the soft material slid higher, then was pulled away before returning to repeat the movement. “So.” Theo shifted even closer to her, “Was there a reason that you chose this particular dress to wear on this particular night? And were you aware of the effect it would have on me?” 

“Umm.” She fidgeted with the hem again, unable to hide her smile. The dress was rather short, Ginny had talked her into wearing it as a sure way to get Theo to notice her, and the wine throughout the evening had made her forget just how short it was. Apparently, the figure-hugging grey cocktail dress with the Slytherin green accents had done exactly what Ginny had intended it to.

“Hey!” Theo batted her hands to stop her from pulling it down her thighs any more. “You’ve been wearing it all night, showing me your delectable little arse, don’t come over all modest now.”

“I didn’t know you were looking.” She said, suddenly self-conscious.

“I always look, Granger. Especially at you. I thought you knew that.” He edged closer and she ran her fingers absently over the tattoos on his arm, causing him to suck in a breath. “But, maybe I need to make my feelings clearer. I just assumed you weren’t interested in me.”

She blinked in surprise, caught once again in his intoxicating gaze. “I didn’t know I could have you.”

He scoffed a little at that and she didn’t entirely blame him, it sounded ridiculous even to her. Theo was never one to hold back with his affections. “Sweetheart, you can have me anytime you like. And, just to clarify Harry and Draco feel exactly the same way about you. And, I lied,” He bit his lip, trying to look contrite and failing miserably. “I did know about this.” He drew her attention back to Harry and Draco. “I also knew Draco was planning on seducing Harry in that classroom because he likes an audience. I didn’t know that you’d get  _ so  _ turned on watching them though. That’s a happy little find for tonight.” Hermione was mesmerized again both by Theo’s words and by watching Draco slide Harry’s shirt slowly down his arms and dip his head to kiss him again. “How turned on are you exactly?” Theo whispered, smiling wickedly as she whimpered quietly.

“It would seem quite a lot-”

Theo nodded, dragging the tie lightly over her skin again. “How about dirty talk? What does that do for you?”

“It….. has the same effect…... I think.” Well, the little of it that she had experienced so far had left her head spinning anyway. Ron had never really been one for talking during sex, dirty or otherwise and her only other experience of it had been during a drunken one night stand. Somehow she had the feeling that Theo would be better at it than either of her past partners.

“Does it now? You don’t sound terribly sure. Are you comfortable with what we’re doing here?”

“Comfortable isn’t the word I’d use.” Hermione sucked in a breath, watching Draco kiss a trail down Harry’s chest, each kiss dipping lower than the one before until he settled down on his knees and undid Harry’s belt. 

“No?” Theo whispered, “What words would you use?”

“The ones you used earlier.”

“Remind me.” His fingers caressed her leg where the tie had previously been. “I say lots of words.”

He was right. He did. And mostly she hung on every single one of them. “Arousing. Intriguing.”

“And?”

“Horny?”

“Horny as fuck I believe is what I said.”

“Yes you did, and yes I do want you. I’ll admit that the dress was to get your attention.” 

“You have it,” he said in reply. Hermione bit her lip, watching as Harry’s trousers fell to the floor and Draco caressed the bulge in the front of his boxers causing Harry to gasp loudly and another involuntary whimper to leave the back of Hermione’s throat. “You like watching what he’s doing over there? You like the way Draco’s stroking Harry’s cock? Look at that thumb, rubbing so gently. Imagine what that would feel like on your clit-” Hermione jolted and gasped as a thousand sparks ignited low in her belly. “Those fingers, look at them cupping his balls right now, imagine them slipping slowly inside your hot, wet cunt.” She moaned at the imagery as Theo’s index finger tickled a point on her thigh, his actions exactly mirroring his descriptions.

Draco paused in pulling Harry’s boxers down and looked up at him through long blonde lashes. “Alright up there Potter?” 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was strained in reply. He threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair as his boxers dropped and his cock sprang free. Draco hissed in appreciation and Theo changed the motion of his finger on her thigh, changing from short flicking tickles to long sweeping strokes as Draco’s sucked Harry’s hard length into his mouth.

“Imagine how it would feel,” Theo said in a low voice, “if that were me and you. If it was my tongue sweeping through your lips. My tongue dipping deep inside you're tight little pussy and my fingers playing with your clit. Would you like that sweet girl, if it was me doing the things to you that Draco’s doing to Harry right now?”

“Oh, Gods!” She whispered as she nodded frantically. “Yes!”

“Really? You’d like me to fuck you with my fingers? Slide them in and out of your dripping cunt until you're incoherent with pleasure and can’t remember your own name?”

She couldn’t possibly answer that so she just nodded. Theo’s words, combined with his finger on her thigh, and what Draco and Harry were doing in front of her were bringing her close to climax. She clamped her thighs together, desperately trying to find some friction as Draco slid Harry deeply in and out of his mouth. Harry groaned and closed his eyes on each deep instroke. “Fuck Draco, I’m close!” he muttered and Draco pulled back, lapping around the tip of Harry’s glans with his tongue before pulling back, standing up, and undoing his own  trousers. They fell to the floor and Harry looked over with a wink at Hermione as Theo continued to whisper filthy things in her ear.

Hermione was beside herself with need. She had never felt arousal close to this. The combination of watching Harry and Draco, and listening to Theo’s whispered promises was almost more than she could bear. She was nearly combusting and yet he’d barely touched her. “What do you want, Hermione?” Theo whispered, squeezing his finger and thumb on her thigh, just fractionally harder to get her attention. 

“You. One of you. All of you, I don’t-”

He chuckled. “A little affected are you, love?”

She sucked in a breath and nodded, turning her attention back to the couple in front of them. Harry and Draco had moved to the bed, Harry laying down with Draco settling over him and leaning down to kiss him again.

As Hermione watched, Harry offered himself to Draco, and Draco whispered a wandless spell that Hermione didn’t recognize. “Lubrication and relaxation spell,” Theo whispered, leaning in close and kissing her neck. He flicked his tongue gently against her skin and she moaned softly. 

She watched as Draco pulled back from Harry's parted legs and slipped first one, then two fingers inside of him. Harry moaned in pleasure as Draco slowly slid them in and out. “Gods Harry, you feel so good,” Draco breathed and Hermione bit her bottom lip, pressing her neck into Theo’s kiss, watching in rapture as Draco added a third finger.  Harry moaned as Draco dragged a fingertip across his prostate, he bucked his hips and Draco pushed his fingers in deeper, hitting that same spot again. Harry whined as Draco pulled his fingers out, he turned to look Hermione in the eye, smiling devilishly as Draco lined himself up and slid slowly into him. 

“You like watching Draco’s hard cock disappearing into Harry’s arse like that, do you? Are you imagining what my rock hard, throbbing cock would feel like buried deep in your dripping pussy Hermione?” Theo whispered wickedly, inching his fingers infinitesimally closer to where she wanted them. “Do you like it hard and fast or slow and gentle?”

“Both!” she panted, “Theo, please, touch me. I can’t-”

“Touch you? Where, love?”

“On my, oh!” She broke off watching Draco plunge deeply into Harry making Harry cry out and thrust back against him. 

“I’m sorry, where do you want me to touch you?”  Hermione gave up trying to verbally explain and grabbed his hand, putting it right where she wanted it. “Fuck love, you’re drenched!” He slid her panties gently to the side and dipped a finger into her, making her cry out loudly.

The sounds she made didn't seem to put Harry or Draco off, in fact, they seemed to turn them on even more. Draco held Harry’s hard length in his hand, pumping him quickly as he thrust deeply inside him. “Shit! Now! I’m…. mhpmh!” Draco collapsed forwards, burying his head in Harry’s neck as Harry groaned and reached his own climax in Draco’s hand.

Hermione turned to Theo and looked at him through hooded eyes. His eyes were almost completely molten as he watched her squirming on his fingers. “You're so beautiful, are you going to come on my fingers or on my tongue?”

She didn’t care, she just needed release. “I don't know.” 

“Well, make your mind up sweetheart, we've got to start somewhere.”

“Start?” she gasped,

“Yes. You can’t sit on my hand wearing that sexy little dress, making those sexy little noises, and not expect to get yourself thoroughly shagged Hermione.” He twisted his fingers sharply, pressing against a ball of nerves that she’d never been able to find herself and she exploded. Waves of liquid fire coursed through her and her head fell back as she cried out, clenching around his fingers over and over again. 

“Fingers it is then.” Theo winked, stroking her more gently as she calmed and opened her eyes on a shaky breath. “This time.”

As Harry and Draco got their breath back, Hermione tipped her face forwards and rested it on Theo’s shoulder. “Oh. My. Goodness!” she muttered, jumping as he slowly stroked his fingers in and out, his thumb grazing her overly sensitive clit.

“Let’s go to the bed.” Theo grinned as he slowly withdrew his hand. Harry’s eyes were still glazed as he scooted over to make space, “Here, who wants a taste of this?” 

“Me.” Draco’s voice was low as he eyed Theo darkly. “I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like Hermione.” He took Theo’s wrist in his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking her essence from each one. “Fuck. Granger. Better than I could have imagined. You want a taste, Harry?” 

Harry nodded through hooded eyes. Instead of offering him Theo's fingers through Draco reached forwards, pulled Harry to him, and kissed him deeply. Harry licked his lips when they finally pulled apart and Hermione groaned.  “Are you bi too?” she asked Theo breathlessly as he turned to face her again with a smirk.

“No. But it was worth that to see the look on your face. Come on, get that dress off. We all want to see what’s under it.”

She wriggled the dress up over her head feeling strangely powerful, all three men were watching her with dark, hungry looks. “Keep talking Theo, I was rather enjoying your dirty words.”

Theo laughed, low and deep before elbowing Draco out of the way and settling on the bed beside her. “Were you now?”

“I was.” She refused to back down under their stares. 

“Gryffindor courage Nott, you’ll find there’s nothing quite like it.” Draco grinned, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry took it and they both retreated to the side of the bed.

“So I see.” Theo propped himself up on one elbow and smiled lazily down at her as she lay back, silently thanking Ginny for her underwear choice as well. “How dirty would you like me to be Hermione?” He asked, looking at her lacy black bra and panties appreciatively.

“How dirty can you be?” She asked coyly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Theo said nothing more, just grinned as he bent his head to kiss her. Draco gasped softly, “Holy fuck Harry, did she really just ask him that?” he whispered, shuffling closer to Harry who nodded with a chuckle.

Theo laughed, “You’ll find out in a minute. What are we doing with these two, Beautiful? Only I happen to know that Draco has the tongue of the devil on him when it comes to dirty talk as well. Are they watching us or joining in?” 

“I think we should repay the favor, don’t you? We watched them, now they get to watch us, and another time if they want to, they could join in?”

“Now that,” Theo said as he stroked a finger gently over her bra, “is a very good idea. Especially if it means I get to do this more than once with you.”

“You want-?” she broke off, arching towards him as he feathered kisses across her chin, down her neck and towards her stomach and hips,

“Hermione,” his voice was low and sexy as he looked up at her through dark lashes, “I’ll do this with you every chance I get, for as long as you’ll let me. What’s more, I’ll do it however you want, with these two involved and on our own as well. I’ve liked you for years.”

“Really?” she whimpered as he wriggled her panties to one side and dipped his tongue to her clit. 

“We’re going to give you two a little privacy for your first time together then,” Draco said with a genuine smile as he and Harry stood up. “If that offer still stands in the future and you think you can handle three men worshipping you, just let us know.” He blew her a kiss and he and Harry slipped out of the door, summoning their clothes on the way. Hermione nodded with another mewl as Theo slid her panties down her legs. He crawled up her body again and sucked her clit back into his mouth. 

She groaned as minutes later he slid up her body, easing his hands underneath her to undo her bra with a deft flick.  “You’ve done that before,” She giggled as he pulled it off and dropped it beside the bed. 

“Yep.” His lips were soft as he kissed her, his mouth was hot and sweet and he tasted of her musk. As he straddled her she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him close. “I’ve done a lot of things before.” He smiled softly. “You are so beautiful Hermione,” he said, pulling back to look at her reverently as she unbuttoned his shirt.  Once that was on the floor too he looked down at her, smiling as she stared at his chest. His olive skin was tanned and his smattering of hair was dark and enticing, but her eyes were drawn to the tattoos that covered most of his chest and shoulders.  She’d seen him topless before but she had never looked too closely in case she gave her feelings for him away. “I’ll show you them properly later,” He said as she reached for his belt buckle, undoing it with trembling fingers while he watched her hungrily. When it was undone he stood up and let his trousers drop. “Thank Merlin for that. If that dress was for me, those posh trousers were for you. I generally leave the formal wear to Draco, I’m happier in my scruffy jeans.”

Hermione bit her lip as he pulled his boxers down. “I think you scrub up very nicely.”

“I’m not so sure.” He settled back over her, resting his weight on his arms and leaning down to kiss her again. “I prefer dirty over clean any day.” Her lips parted on a sigh and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and reached his hand down to touch her again. She bucked against him wanting more than just his fingers. She reached down and took his cock in her hand, gasping at the feel of him, hot and straining against her. 

“Look at me, Hermione.” She opened her eyes to find him gazing reverently at her as he lined himself up at her entrance. “You need to know this isn’t a one-time thing for me.” He nudged the tip of his cock against her slick core. “I know you don’t give yourself to many men and I want you to know that this is more than a quick shag for me too. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time as well.” She finally admitted. 

Theo’s answering smile was slow and genuine. “Good,” he whispered and reached for Draco’s wand to cast a contraceptive spell over her. Slowly, oh so slowly he slid into her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as he stretched her deliciously. He slipped in a little way then pulled back, repeating the move and inching a little further in each time. “Merlin you’re tight. Innocent little thing aren’t you?” He stroked her hair back from her face and finally sheathed himself all the way inside her. “You feel divine.”

She whimpered as he let her adjust and then started to move. “Maybe not that innocent anymore,” she said and he chuckled darkly before kissing her and thrusting into her with long and leisurely strokes. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him in deeper. “Oh!” she cried as she felt her climax build, “Oh Gods!” he thrust harder, snapping his hips and crying out himself as she clenched tightly around him 

“Fuck Hermione!” he gasped, and a second later she crested, shattering around him as the feeling broke. When she relaxed and fell back against the pillow she was breathing hard and Theo was smiling at her softly as he continued to move slowly. “You okay Beautiful?” he asked and she nodded, eyes closed as the aftershocks washed through her making her thighs tremble.

Theo kissed her again as she opened her eyes and smiled against his lips. He smiled back as she gathered herself. “Wow!”

He raised an eyebrow and picked up his pace again, reaching down to caress her overly sensitive clit. Each touch was like fire now, she was getting close again having barely come down from her first climax. Each stroke reignited the burning inside her, each kiss and whispered endearment driving her higher. Theo sighed, “I’m close love, so fucking close. Can you come for me again?”

She nodded, knowing she was on the edge again too. “Yes.”

“Come for me now baby. I can't hold on much-” he broke off as he groaned, squeezing her clit just enough to send her flying again. Theo cried out as she clenched once more around him. 

It took a full minute for them to calm their breathing. Theo rested his forehead against hers, supporting himself on his elbows as they stared into each other's eyes. “You know I mean what I say don't you?” he asked, finally pulling away, “This isn't just tonight for me Hermione. If you want me, you’ve got me.” 

“I want you.” She confirmed, looking up at him as he settled on the bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped the duvet over them. “We’re in Draco’s bed.”

“Yep.” She laughed as he made no attempt to move. It was very late, and all thoughts of where Draco and Harry were going to sleep slipped from her mind as Theo held her tightly.

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. She opened her eyes and blinked. Theo’s arm was wrapped securely around her and his warm body was pressing into her from behind. A quick glance around the room at the plush furnishings and acres of floorspace reminded her that they had spent the whole night in Draco’s bed. She had fallen asleep intending to nap and then move, but instead, they had slept through the whole night.

Her eyes widened and she gasped softly as the evening’s events flooded back. Theo’s arm merely tightened around her waist making her stiffen. “Stop it,” he murmured and she lay still again.

“Stop what?

“Overthinking. Everything’s fine. Unless you’re having second thoughts about waking up in my arms. Which wouldn't be so fine.”

She laughed. “How did you-?”

“I’ve known you for years.” He interrupted her and pressed a kiss to her temple, “When have you ever not over-thought something?”

She had to concede that he might have a point. “We’re still in Malfoy Manor!”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Where’s Draco and Harry?”

“No idea.” He moved her sleep mussed hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

“But, we slept in their bed!”

He took a deep breath. “So we did. How long are you going to worry about it for?”

“How long are you going to  _ not  _ worry about it for?” she countered.

“A lifetime sounds good to me.” He rolled over and pinned her down. “Are you okay with what we did last night, you and me specifically? I need to know if you regret anything or if you’ve changed your mind?”

“Definitely no regrets about you,” She smiled. “And apart from wondering how I'm going to face Harry and Draco ever again, I regret nothing else either.” Theo’s smile was pure sin as he pulled her back towards him and kissed her with a low feral growl.

It turned out that facing the other boys wasn’t a problem either. Draco merely popped his head around the bedroom door to inform them that breakfast was ready, and once they were downstairs Harry had grinned sheepishly, apologized for not telling her about his and Draco’s relationship, and handed her a plate of croissants. 

Nothing more had been said, and as the week progressed Hermione started to wonder if it had all been a very intense, surreal dream. 

One thing that was turning out to be deliciously real, however, was Theo. Being his girlfriend was every bit as wonderful as she had dreamed it would be. He spent his days working, experimenting with cauldrons full of colorful, steaming concoctions in the workshop at his Father's manor, and his evenings with Hermione.

He hadn’t been out to a party or so much as looked at another witch since they had gotten together.

On Saturday afternoon Hermione was sitting on her sofa reading when the floo roared into life. She looked up in surprise to see Theo stepping out of the fireplace with a devilish smile on his face. “Whatcha up to?” he asked.

She grinned, gesturing to her book, “Reading.”

He nodded and Hermione’s stomach tightened with desire. He was wearing his work clothes and there were various potion splashes and spatterings all over them. His hair was messy and mussed from the cauldron steam and his eyes held that slightly wild look that they took on when he was acting on impulse. “I happen to have received a proposition from two rather handsome Aurors and I wanted to ask you about it in person rather than by owl.”

“Oh?” she grinned as he stepped forwards, plucked the book out of her hands, and kissed her soundly on the lips. “What was the proposition?” 

“An evening of debauchery and sin at Malfoy Manor tonight. We thought since you liked Draco’s bed so much you might fancy trying it out again.”

“I see.” Hermione nodded, playing along. “Just because I liked the bed?”

“Well, there was also the small issue of three devilishly handsome wizards who want to fuck your brains out, but that’s secondary to the bed of course.”

“I see!” she laughed despite the surge of arousal now coursing through her body. “How do you feel about sharing me like that?”

“I’m  _ quite _ up for it as long as you are?” He fluffed his messy hair with his dirty fingers and grinned ruefully, “Once I’ve cleaned myself up of course. I’ll happily admit that one of my kinks is watching my witch with other men.”

She laughed again and fixed him with her best naughty look. “Well, as long as everyone is squeaky clean I’m quite interested in this proposition of yours.”

He grinned, “Don’t try to tell me that you like clean sex, or that your knickers aren't already drenched Granger, I’ve already seen through that innocent front you put up.”

She narrowed her eyes playfully. “I used to be innocent, then I met you-” 

He cut her off with a laugh and another searing kiss. “I’ll pick you up at 8. See you later, Beautiful.”

True to his word Theo floo’d into her flat dead on eight, freshly showered and gorgeous as ever. “You look stunning,” he smiled and Hermione grinned. She had chosen a black sweater dress tonight and had spelled it shorter than it usually was, remembering the effect her previous outfit had had. “Before we go,” he looked searchingly into her eyes and she paused at his sudden seriousness, “what do you want from tonight, Hermione? Do you want a one-off experience or do you want this to be a regular thing? I know they're planning to ask you that later and I want you to be prepared.”

Hermione frowned for a moment, thinking, “What do you want it to be?”

“As long as you're faithful to the three of us, I'm happy either way.” 

Hermione started to laugh, “Theo, if I've got three gorgeous men already, why on earth would I look elsewhere? I’d never have the energy for a star-”

He grinned, “That’s good enough for me. Come on, we’re late.”

Hermione paused as they stepped out of the floo in Draco’s bedroom. He and Harry were already wrapped tightly around each other. Theo nudged her forwards and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on a soft gasp as she swayed against him, instantly affected. “Good evening.” Draco turned away from Harry and held out his hand to her. Uncertainly she stepped forwards offering her own. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle individually before pulling her into his arms and thoroughly kissing her hello.

Hermione murmured in surprise. For a first kiss, it was incredibly intense. Draco eased his knee between her thighs, nudged her legs further apart, and pressed deliciously against her core. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulled her closer, and deepened the already passionate kiss. When he released her she was breathing hard and Harry grinned, stepping up to take Draco’s place. “Hey, Gorgeous.”

Hermione had done many things with Harry Potter, but in all their shared history, not once had he looked at her like this. His green eyes were burning with lust and he held her gaze as he dipped his head and kissed her just as intensely as Draco had done. “Hi.” She said weakly as he pulled back, leaving her panting softly.  Theo stepped up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her back into him, turning her to kiss her himself. She smiled as he guided her to the bed and she sank weakly down onto it. 

“Have you got a kiss for me as well, Nott?” Draco asked with a smile,

“Not tonight I’m afraid,” he answered with a chuckle.

“One day Theo, one day.” Draco grinned back and Hermione relaxed. Draco and Theo had been best friends since they were babies, they knew each other inside out and their affection for each other was as clear as it was easy. She knew they would look after her just as she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Harry would too. “You’re happy for us to play with your witch then if you're not joining in?”

He nodded. “I never said I wasn’t joining in, and as long as she saves a little bit of herself for me, I’m more than happy.”

“I’ll save more than a little bit for you,” Hermione smiled, wondering where her sudden confidence and husky voice were coming from.

Theo’s answering smile was slow and natural. Draco might like to be watched, she realized, but it seemed that Theo was equally happy to be the watcher. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that particular kink. He settled himself comfortably on the bed and she came to sit in front of him, nestling her body between his legs and running her hands up his thighs as Draco and Harry returned to each other. 

“This is what I wanted to do to you last week when we were sitting on that sofa over there,” Theo said. He swept her hair out of the way and brushed his lips over her neck. “I wanted to touch you, taste you and rip that delectable little dress off you-”

She giggled “I’m glad you didn’t, it’s Ginny’s.” He nipped her with his teeth, grazing her skin and causing her to gasp softly. The sound drew Draco’s attention away from Harry and he turned slowly, fixing her with the full power of his stormy gaze. Hermione licked her lips and watched him quirk an eyebrow in invitation. 

She sent a quick glance back at Theo and he nodded with a smirk so she stood up and let herself be drawn to Draco. 

He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her again. Their first kiss had been intense but this one was like an inferno. She mewled as he held her against him, pulling her in close. He bunched the material of her dress up over her hips and she felt Harry move in behind her, sandwiching her in tightly. Harry kissed her neck and ran his hands up her body as Draco ravaged her mouth and fisted his hands in her hair. Harry lifted her dress up and over her head, throwing it to the floor, and returned to skimming his strong hands over her body. “You. Are. Stunning.” Draco breathed, turning her around to face Harry. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this ?”

“No,” She mumbled into Harry’s mouth, as he pulled her into him, leaving her lightheaded with his kiss.

Draco slid his own hands around to her front, rubbed them over her bra, and grazed her nipples. “I’ve been wondering how you would taste. How your body would feel under my hands, how you’re sweet little pussy would feel coming all over my cock since fourth year. Fourth year Hermione, that’s a very, very…. long….time.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her neck as Harry took his time exploring her mouth. 

“Here Theo, come take her for a moment, we’ve got far too many clothes on.”

Theo’s eyes were dark as he stood up and adjusted his jeans as he moved, giving her a wicked smile. “Having fun?”

She nodded, as Harry released her and she turned into Theo’s more familiar arms. It was strange, kissing Harry and Draco was exciting and new, but kissing Theo just felt like coming home. She melted against him and turned to watch Harry and Draco undress each other. 

“Now there’s a sight.” Draco paused with his hand on Harry’s trouser zipper. “Look at you Hermione, did you wear that color for a reason?”

She smirked, grinding her bottom back into Theo who slipped a hand around to cup both her breasts, “Maybe.”

“Good choice.” Harry nodded in approval of the dark red thong and bra. Theo groaned as she rubbed herself languidly against him and Draco lifted a lazy brow. Harry pulled his own trousers and boxers down, stepping out of them and leaving them in a pile on the floor. He reached over and started to undo Draco’s while Draco stared appraisingly at Theo. 

“I’ve always had a thing for you too,” Draco said casually. “Especially since you started collecting those tattoos and looking like you do. Are you sure you only like girls?”

Theo chuckled, “Fairly sure. But I’m not opposed to any of this and I’d never say no to trying something new.” He grinned, deliberately sliding a finger underneath Hermione’s thong and making her whimper.

“And there’s the attitude that’s got you in so much trouble in the past,” Draco smirked as Harry reached for Hermione, pulling her demandingly into him and kissing her soundly. He walked her backward until the back of her legs bumped against the bed. Still kissing her he reached around and after a moment's fumble unclipped her bra.

“Merlin ‘Mione,” he guided her backward so that she was laying on the bed and kissed her chest, before making his way across to her nipples. She mewled and bunched the bedsheets under her fingers as he sucked one taught peak into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and over the sensitive nub.  When he released her she scooted backward on the bed and Harry followed, stretching out over her, gently sliding her panties down her legs and handing them to Theo before moving to one side so that Draco could lay beside him.  Both men settled down, one over each of her legs, and began to touch her. She felt fingers down below and wasn’t sure who they belonged to, but judging by their length as they began to stroke her, she guessed they were Draco’s. H e whimpered again as he dipped inside her, stroking her gently before adding another finger and moving them around, stretching her deliciously. Harry was kissing her while he played with her nipples and she grabbed hold of both men, one of her hands on each of their arms as she bucked upwards into the pressure Draco was creating. 

“Mmmmm!” she moaned, as she felt more fingers on her clit. Looking down she saw they were Harry’s. He started making tiny, quick strokes and little squeezes, and the feeling they created caused her to whimper incoherently.  Draco chuckled at her desperation, his pitch low and dark as he pulled his fingers out, and offered them to Theo. For a moment Theo hesitated, then holding Hermione’s eyes he stalked forwards, lifted Draco’s hand to his mouth, and sucked first one finger then the other deep into his mouth making a show of licking them clean. 

Hermione almost came undone at the sight. She thrashed her hips against the bed seeking someone, anyone, but right when she needed release both Draco and Harry were staring in amazement at Theo, both watching him with lust darkened eyes.

“Fuck. Me,” Draco said, shaking his head. His cock was now so hard it was straining against Hermione’s leg, a tiny bead of pre-come slicking the inside of her thigh. 

“Do you want-?” Harry asked, vaguely gesturing to the bed and Draco snapped his attention back to them both as Theo grinned.

Draco stared at Harry with a silent question in his eyes. Harry nodded and Draco tore his eyes back to Hermione, looking at her in awe. She cried out as he lined himself up and gently nudged his tip into her. “You have my full attention now.” He said as he inched slowly inside her. 

He stretched her deliciously, pausing after each gentle thrust to allow her to adjust and him to slide slightly deeper. “Oh my fucking Gods!” he exclaimed as he finally filled her completely. Hermione closed her eyes, concentrating on the intense feel of him deep inside her. “You okay?” he asked and she nodded slowly as he began to move. Harry was laying  on his side beside them, watching and slowly stroking himself. Theo had settled back against the headboard watching Hermione with hooded eyes. She reached out and took Harry in her hand. He hissed out a breath as she started stroking him, matching her strokes to Draco’s rhythm.

Hermione turned her head and caught Theo’s eyes, silently daring him to join in. He hesitated for a moment, then dropped his jeans and boxers, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He threw his t-shirt onto the pile with a smirk and came to stand beside her, chuckling at Draco and Harry’s shock.  No matter what Theo claimed his true sexuality was, he was currently as hard as steel. Hermione looked up with a satisfied smile. Draco was still sliding in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She reached out and took Theo in her other hand, letting Draco set the rhythm and matching all their speeds to his. 

It didn’t take long. The combined deep, throaty male moans and her own high pitched whimpers mingled and wound her higher and tighter with each second that passed. She cried out again as Draco snapped his hips and plunged quickly, deeply into her. “Fuck Granger!” he cried, and she quickened her pace with Theo and Harry. 

Hearing Draco so close to release tipped her over the edge. She had been concentrating on holding everyone together, and the intensity of her climax, when it broke, hit her full force. She cried out again, loudly, as she shattered, almost taking Harry over the abyss with her. She stared into Theo’s eyes as she felt the other two calm slightly.

“Come for me Theo,” she said, channeling some of the sexual dominance she seemed to have been surrounded by lately. “Come for me. Just for me.” She squeezed her hand gently, breathlessly tightening her grip on him as Harry and Draco switched places.  Harry slipped inside her, where Draco had been mere seconds before and Hermione knew she wouldn’t last long again. She looked into Harry’s eyes and saw the reverence and love in them as he plunged desperately inside her already slippery depths, and it made her lose control once more.  She squealed as she turned her head to the side and caught the look on Draco’s face. He was rock hard again and she took him in the hand she had previously used on Harry. She twisted her head the other way and stared frantically at Theo as the first waves of orgasm caused her to clench tightly around Harry.

“Now Theo. I’m, Oh! Gods! Come for me now!” He grunted as he thrust deeply into her hand, finding his release all over Harry at the same time Draco did on Harry’s other side.

When they finally quieted and settled, Hermione gently released Draco and Theo as Harry slid out of her. She looked down and couldn’t help but laugh, Harry was covered. Neither Theo nor Draco had been in control of their aim and she had been preoccupied with  her orgasm. “Ummm...” Hermione was about to warn Harry when he sat back on his haunches and suddenly stopped, grimacing as he realized what he had sat in. 

He turned and looked ruefully at Draco who chuckled then did a double-take, turning his head to stare incredulously at Theo. Theo merely chuckled and shrugged. “You need to be careful what you wish for Malfoy,” he said, wiping himself off with his fingers and standing up, “You said you had a thing for me after all.” 

Draco took a deep breath, staring after him as he sauntered nonchalantly away to the bathroom and Harry laughed. “You did say it!”

When Theo returned, Harry and Draco had cleaned themselves and Hermione up. She smiled as Theo lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms and dropping a gentle kiss onto her hair.

“Well.” Draco said, still chuckling as he looked at Theo and traced a hand over Harry’s now clean hip, “That was unexpected.”

Theo shrugged, “You gotta keep people on their toes mate, it gets boring otherwise.”

“And how was it?” Harry asked

“Absolutely blinding thanks, Potter.” But he said it with a grin and a wink and Hermione laughed. “So, is this going to be a regular thing then-”

“Ha!” Draco grinned, “I knew you’d cave. You can’t resist me-”

“Tit.” Theo threw a pillow at him then turned back to Hermione. “It’s your call sweetheart. What do you want?”

Hermione smiled. “I’d like it to be a regular thing,” she admitted.

“Well I’d like a bit more than that,” Draco was watching them speculatively. “I'd like a quad relationship with all of you. Just putting it out there.”

Theo laughed. “See? you can’t resist me either, one shot of my spunk on Potter’s arse and-”

Draco shook his head laughing. “What do you think about that idea?” Draco looked as if he was trying to keep the question lighthearted but there was tension in his face as he gazed anxiously at Theo.

“You know I'm up for it.” Harry said, “So that just leaves Theo and Hermione.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Yes.” She said, then turned to look hopefully at Theo. 

“Yes.” He agreed and Hermione pulled him forwards, toppling him into them all so that she could pull everyone close for a hug. “I’d like that a lot.”

  
  



End file.
